The RLBL is involved in a variety of training activities each of which is important to the function, goals and operation of the Resource. This activity includes post-Doctoral, Graduate and Undergraduate students, and visitors. The dissemination of Laboratory activities is achieved through the following mechanisms: newsletters, seminars and symposia, workshops and round tables, miscellaneous mailings and advertisement, courses, meetings and the World Wide WEB.